1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device having a function of generating a traveling electric field for carrying developing material.
2. Related Art
In general, a developing material carrying device which carries developing material through a traveling electric field is provided with a carrying body having a plurality of line-like electrodes aligned in a line. In the developing material carrying device, a traveling electric field is generated by successively applying a polyphase alternating voltage to the electrodes of the carrying body to carry charged developing material.
However, such a developing material carrying device has a drawback that the developing material agglutinates on the carrying body. If such a phenomenon occurs, the developing material can not be carried smoothly.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO 61-73167 (hereafter, referred to as JP SHO 61-73167A) discloses an example of a developing material carrying device provided with a vibrator fixed to at a certain position in the developing material carrying device to cause a vibrating motion at a certain position of a carrying unit. Such a configuration of the developing material carrying device makes it possible to vibrate the entire carrying unit and thereby to collapse the agglutinated developing material by applying the vibration to the certain position of the carrying unit.